Lionette the queen of the Thundercats
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Version 2 of an Au were Lion-o is a girl. She meets a male lion who she falls in love with and who falls in love with her. His name is Leonos he hopes to win her heart. Read and find out what happens.
1. Chapter 1

_Version 2 of an Au were Lion-o is a girl. She meets a male lion who she falls in love with and who falls in love with her. His name is Leonos he hopes to win her heart. Read and find out what happens._

Chapter 1

Lionette was the first born daughter to King Claudius and the younger sister of Tygra. It came close to the time for Lionette to start acting like a princess and less like child. Claudius loved his daughter and adopted son dearly.

True that Lionette was his biological daughter but he only fostered Tygra for his real father who was good friend of his. He only raised Tygra for his protection because his son's real home had a very real danger. He never told Tygra the truth out respect for his friend's wishes to keep Tygra safe for the sake of his future.

Tygra took his princely duties seriously and cared about his sister deeply. She looked so much like their mother. He told her about their mother.

Tygra was friends with another young tiger in Thundera name Tygalina. Tygalina would sometimes braid Lionette's hair.

"You have such pretty hair I know any boy cat would be lucky to be with you." Tygalina said.

"Thanks Tygalina." Lionette said.

"Yeah but they have to go through me first." Tygra said.

"Tygra," Lionette said.

"I'm a big brother what do you expect?" Tygra said.

Once Thundera fell Lionette became queen because Claudius was killed. Lionette, Tygra, Cheetara, Tygalina, Wilykat and Wilykit headed out. They had to find the book of omens.

After going into the past Lionette knew what they had to do. They had to collect the power stones.

Upon arriving to the elephant village Lionette was struggling with sight beyond sight. She finally understood what she was missing when encountering the wood forgers and Viragor. Now it was time to get that stone.

Anet stopped Lionette before she entered the Astral plane. "Before evening bell tomorrow you will know what it is like to be jealous for being of sharing your brother." Anet said.

"I know Tygra as some other friends but they never make me feel jealous. Tygra always has time for me." Lionette said.

After getting the stone everyone was enjoying themselves except for Panthro who lost his arms.

Later Lionette saw Tygra kissing Tygalina. That definitely made her jealous. Now Tygra has a lovely woman in his life and probably no time for his sister.

She was happy for her brother but she didn't feel to happy in other ways. He was her brother and she knew that he would always care about her. But he seemed to have other priorities now. Especially since they found the tiger clan and Tygra was their future leader and Tygalina was now his wife.

She felt so alone in the world.

Today they meet someone it was a lion and this lion was white. He looked exhausted. He collapsed right in front of them.

Lionette saw him and he was very handsome. He opened his eyes and saw Lionette.

"Is that a face of an angel?" he asked.

Lionette giggled and blushed. "Thanks." she said. "You are very nice yourself." she said.

They gave him some food and water. He told them what had happened to him.

"We need to save the other lions." Lionette said.

"Yes we do we can just leave them all locked up." Tygalina said.

So they went into to save the other lions.

They managed to set the lions free.

"May I please join you I would like to help you." Leonos said.

"We would be happy to have you join us." Lionette said.

Over the next couple of weeks Leonos was trying to win Lionette's heart. He would give her flowers and do other things. But it didn't seem to be working.

But Lionette was noticing. _He's so sweet._ she thought. She adored how hard he was trying. When he saved her life that settled it. She kissed his face. "You are very brave." she said.

Later that night they were talking. They became a couple and kissed right in front of Tygra. Tygra felt a growl rise in his throat his little sister was kissing a guy. He was very upset.

The next morning he talked to her about. "Tygra I love him," Lionette said.

"Love him?" Tygra asked.

"Yes like you love Tygalina," Lionette said.

Leonos came over to them. "I love Lionette I will do anything to keep her safe." Leonos said.

"I'm sorry I just can't believe my baby sister isn't a baby anymore." Tygra said.

Lionette hugged him. "Tygra I'll always be you baby sister." she said. "Just like you will always be my big brother.' she added.

It was a very happy moment.

Lionette found the guy who was just right for her. This were going to get very interesting.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Lionette found troubles in the coming days being betrayed by Vultiare and Pumrya redeeming herself. The stealing of the tech stone.

It was time to move on.

Soon she got all the animals together after getting the soul stone and the tech stone it was time to get ready for the final battle.

The battle was about to begin. All the animals were ready for this.

The two armies charged towards each other and the fighting was ferocious. Then the lizards and rats turned on their generals and attack Mum-Ra army. They had succeed Mum-Ra was locked away in sarcophagus and now on ship in a distant part of the universe where their was no life.

All the animals started to rebuild everything. In no time at all everything was rebuilt.

Leonos and Lionette were out enjoying the celebration. Leonos got down on one knee and took Lionette's hand into his own. "Will you marry me?" he asked.

"Yes!" Lionette said.

This was a very happy moment for Lionette and Leonos. They told their friends the good news. Leonos asked for Tygra's blessing on the union since her brother was the only surviving member of her family.

"I bless this union because I know you two love each other." Tygra said.

This was going to be a wonderful wedding.

Tygra and his family came. Tygra and Tygalina have been blessed with triplet daughter cubs. One was orange like tiger, one was white like Tygalina while the third was a lovely golden tiger the stuff of legend. All three of them were very beautiful they will soon grow up to be really heart breakers.

The wedding was about to begin.

The preacher read to them and Lionette and Leonos said their vows. "I now pronounce you husband and wife." the preacher said.

Lionette and Leonos kissed they were so happy. Thundera had a new king and queen. Hopefully soon there will be a new prince or princess for Thundera.

Leonos and Lionette loved their three nieces very much. They hoped to have cub of their own. It would be nice a little prince or princess.

But that will happy thing sometime in the future.

To be continued.


End file.
